Lolita
by La Bestia
Summary: El dicho reza: "Quien con niños se acuesta, orinado despierta" Universo Alterno y en época moderna.
1. Un vaso de leche

**Un vaso de leche.**

El sol de mediodía se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación, en la cama de la habitación dos personas yacían desnudas cubiertas por la fina sábana de color blanco, uno de esas personas era un chico rubio que apenas cruzaba los inicios de sus veinte años. El muchacho se cubrió molesto los ojos con una mano mientras se estiraba tratando de despertar.

Apenas el chico logró abrir los ojos y sentarse sobre el colchón, la resaca empezó a manifestarse, se cabeza palpitaba de manera atroz, su cuerpo estaba en un avanzado estado de deshidratación y pronto las náuseas empezaron a atormentarlo y solo empeoraron al sentir el olor de vomito rancio que provenía de algún lado de la cama.

El rubio se levantó y con paso tambaleante se dirigió hacía el baño, cuando estuvo próximo a abrir la puerta de este regresó su vista para ver a la chica con la que había estado, una cabellera larga y castaña fue lo que pudo ver pues su acompañante yacía en la cama dándole la espalda, sin dar más importancia al asunto entró al baño.

El rubio vomitó hasta lo que no había comido, bebió agua directamente del grifo y luego se tumbó sobre el inodoro tratando de controlar las náuseas y el mareo que lo aquejaban, no recordaba bien que había pasado la noche anterior, algunos "flashes" llegaban a su memoria; recordaba haber asistido a la fiesta de su amiga, también le llegó el recuerdo de haber jugado al "yo nunca" un típico juego de confesiones para beber, uno de los participantes dice: "yo nunca he…" y lo complementa con alguna cosa descabellada, sencilla y en la mayoría de los casos sexual, los otros participantes beben si han hecho el acto mencionado o se abstienen si no.

El rubio sentado sobre el inodoro sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos y seguía queriendo recordar que más había pasado, de pronto la puerta empezó a ser violentamente golpeada, sin siquiera esperar un minuto más el chico agarró una toalla, la envolvió sobre su cintura para tapar su desnudez y salió del baño en dirección a la puerta del apartamento, antes de llegar a la puerta pateó la pequeña mesa de la sala, la lámpara que la adornaba se hizo pedazos en el piso, en el suelo donde estaba la mesa había una "Desert Eagle" calibre 44, reviso el cargador y caminó con ella hacía la puerta, los golpes seguían en la puerta pero una voz empezó llamarlo y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba dejó el arma sobre una repisa en el recibidor de la casa.

El rubio abrió la puerta y una chica pelirroja vistiendo un short negro tan corto que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas adornadas por unas largas botas de cuero, una chaqueta de color morado cubría su torso hasta la altura del ombligo donde se abría dejando ver su plano abdomen, la chica llevaba el cabello trenzado de un costado y dejaba que el resto de su cabellera flote rebelde a cada paso que daba mientras entraba al departamento, su look era complementado con unos lentes de estilo clásico y de color negro.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de ella y la encaminó hacía la sala.

 **\- Te he estado llamando toda la mañana, ¿Qué paso ya no sabes beber como varón? Primito… -** La chica se plantó frente al rubio mientras pasaba su mano sobre el torso desnudo del chico.

\- **Debe estar descargado, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? –** El chico se alejó con una sonrisa lujuriosa y se sentó en un sofá de color negro, señalo el sitio junto a él invitándola a sentarse.

\- **Odio tu departamento, no puede ser que el próximo jefe vive como una rata, Naruto dejas mucho que desear. –** La chica se sentó junto a él y sonrió de manera burlona. – **En fin, tenemos una reunión hoy con "sapo", es mejor que te alistes y vengas conmigo. –** La chica se levantó y caminó en dirección de la habitación.

\- **¿Puedo ver a tu acompañante? –** La chica rio mientras se adentraba a la habitación, el rubio no le dio importancia a la acción de la pelirroja, algunas veces ella había estado en esa cama y no exactamente solos; sin embargo el grito de la chica lo asustó.

\- **¿Qué mierda hiciste? –** El rubio corrió hacía a la habitación y cuando vio con quien había dormido tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar de nuevo.

\- **Eres un grandísimo idiota Naruto, ahora si la has cagado. –** La chica entró al baño y pateó al rubio que estaba arrodillado a la altura del inodoro.

\- **Karin esto es malo, muy malo ¿Qué hago? –** El rubio se incorporó y salió junto a la pelirroja a la habitación.

\- **Esto no es malo, es el preámbulo de tu muerte, eres un maldito imbécil. –** La pelirroja volvió a golpear al rubio quién solo recibió el golpe, la castaña en ese momento se despertó, recogió la sabana para tapar su desnudez y frunció el ceño para luego dirigirse a ellos.

 **\- Hey! ¿Me pueden traer un vaso de leche? –** La castaña volvió a acostarse sin decir nada más.

Naruto y Karin se miraron estupefactos entre ellos para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

Año nuevo historia nueva, he estado estudiando algunos temas nuevos y me he inspirado para esta historia.

Ya saben fav/follow, reviews y compartan.

La Bestia.


	2. La Petición

**La Petición.**

El rubio y la castaña viajaban juntos en un Bentley negro, el auto se abría paso por las ajetreadas calles de Los Angeles, detrás de ellos un Jeep Wangler de color azul y negro los seguía de cerca, este era conducido por la pelirroja quien apretaba el acelerador tratando de no perder al auto negro.

Dentro del Bentley, Naruto mantenía la vista en el camino y debes en cuando regresaba a ver a su acompañante quien veía por la ventana a su costado sin prestar atención al rubio.

 **\- Y Hanabi, ¿Quieres desayunar? –** El auto se detuvo en una intersección, junto a este el Jeep frenó y bajo el cristal del lado del pasajero.

La castaña lo miró con enfado y afirmó con la cabeza para luego solo resoplar y volver su vista hacía su costado.

Naruto conversó a través de su ventana con Karin para comentar el plan a la pelirroja, la cual solo afirmó y aceleró al cambiar la luz a verde.

Ambos autos descendían de las colinas en dirección al centro de la ciudad, llegaron a un restaurante lujoso en el centro y estacionaron frente a este.

El trío entró al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa lejos de cualquier ventana, el rubio y la pelirroja miraban a la castaña quién tenía un rostro de enfado y solo se limitaba a ver a otro lado ignorándolos.

 **\- Hanabi… ¿Qué edad tienes? –** Karin como queriendo romper el hielo lanzó la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió, los pedidos demorarían y el silencio era insoportable.

 **\- Catorce… -** La chica respondió secamente a la pregunta, Naruto se llevó ambas manos al rostro sabiendo en el tremendo problema que estaba. **\- …pero pronto tendré quince. –** por primera vez en la hora en la que habían estado los tres juntos, ella parecía tener un leve sonrojo y una expresión distinta al enojo, quizás estaba avergonzada.

Karin solo suspiró con desgano y se quedó sin preguntas, Naruto solo sentía que caía por un profundo pozo y que no iba a poder salir de este, el rubio tenía algunas preguntas, finalmente tomó valor y empezó hablar.

 **\- Bueno, ¿Hanabi sabes a que se dedica tu papá? –** El chico miraba con un rostro que mostraba cierto miedo ante la respuesta de la adolescente, ella por su parte frunció el ceño mostrando una cara de duda, luego contestó.

\- **Tiene unas empresas, en verdad no sé exactamente ¿por qué? –** Nuevamente el silencio incomodo se produjo entre los tres, Karin y Naruto se miraron con cara dubitativa, el momento era tenso pero fue cortado al momento que el mesero llegara con las ordenes.

Karin solo tomaba un expreso sin azúcar, Naruto un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras tanto la adolescente comía hotcakes cubiertos de miel, una malteada de chocolate y un plato de fresas con crema, Karin miraba a la chica y al rubio con una cara desaprobatoria.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron que la chica coma tranquila, cuando terminó de comer Karin carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

\- **Hanabi estoy segura que entiendes la gravedad de la situación… -** Karin espero a que la chica afirmé con la cabeza. - **…así que ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué quieres para no contar nada de esto? –** Naruto regresó a ver a la pelirroja con cara de asombro, Karin en cambio solo levantó su cartera y la puso sobre la mesa. Hanabi tenía una cara de satisfacción ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Karin levantó una ceja y volvió a hablar.

 **\- Escucha, Naruto es un idiota pero es bueno y estoy segura que no quieres que le pasa nada malo ¿verdad? –** Karin esperaba convencer a la chica para que venda su silencio, ella esperaba que solo quiera ropa, dinero y una que otra cosa que las chicas de su edad querían.

 **\- Tienes razón, es un idiota… -** La chica fue interrumpida por Naruto quien solo dijo _"Estoy aquí"_ pero fue callado por la mirada de ambas chicas. **– y tienes razón no quiero que le pase nada, entiendo el porqué de su preocupación pero… -** en ese instante el celular de la chica sonó y ella lo atendió sin más.

El soliloquio de la chica se limitó a monosílabos afirmando o negando y antes de colgar dijo: _"Naruto me va a llevar casa"_ luego colgó y volvió a mirar a los chicos quienes tenían sus ojos abiertos como platos.

 **\- Tranquilos era mi hermana, creo que recién se dio cuenta de mi ausencia… bueno les decía que voy a colaborar pero solo quiero una cosa. –** La chica sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras miraba atentamente al rubio quien trago saliva pesadamente.

 **\- Naruto va a ser mi novio. –** Karin sonrió al escuchar la petición de la chica, tomó su cartera y se levantó de su silla.

 **\- Perfecto! Los dejo tortolos, tengo cosas que hacer, Naruto nos vemos en la casa a las 6 pm. –** Karin trató de mantener las carcajadas mientras salía del restaurante.

Tiempo después el auto ahora avanzaba hacía Malibu, una de las zonas más exclusivas de toda California, empresarios, artistas y uno que otro afortunado pudiente podían darse el lujo de tener una propiedad en la costa. Naruto y Hanabi iban callados, cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Naruto regresó a ver a la chica, la verdad no se veía nada mal para su edad, el vestido de color amarillo que se ceñía a su juvenil cuerpo resaltaba sus crecientes curvas, el vestido llegaba hasta un poco más bajo del medio muslo dejando de ver su delicada y atrayente piel, el pequeño escote permitía ver los medianos, firmes y orgullosos senos de la chica.

Hanabi se sintió observada y regreso a ver al chico quien solo se ruborizó y volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

 **\- Puedes mirar si quieres, ayer me viste completamente desnuda y… -** La chica se había ruborizado por completo, sus manos sudorosas se posaron en la mano del rubio que sostenía la palanca de la transmisión. **– ahora somos novios. –** La chica le sonrió y quitó su mano para volver a mirar el océano que se extendía casi al infinito.

 **\- Si, novios… -** El rubio aceleró el auto y tomó la primera salida de la interestatal.

En un lapso de 30 minutos más estaban arribando al sitio donde la fiesta había tomado lugar el día anterior, las puertas se abrieron y los guardias permitieron el paso al reconocer al rubio y más aún a la hija de su jefe.

El auto avanzó por el largo camino cubierto de piedras y delimitado por palmeras, llegaron a una rotonda pequeña que daba la bienvenida a la casa principal.

El auto tomó la rotonda y giró hasta estar en posición para ir derecho por donde había venido, se detuvo; el chico apagó el motor y aplicó el freno de emergencia.

 **\- Hanabi, lamento si de alguna manera te hice daño, esta situación es incomoda y como el "adulto" que se supone que soy, debí haber puesto un freno a esto… -** Naruto tomó ambas manos de la chica encerrándolas entre las suyas. **\- …aunque no estoy en posición de pedir nada pero por favor no le digas lo que paso a nadie. –** El chico sonrió animado mientras la chica lo miraba con cierto enfado, retiró sus manos de las de él, tiró de la camiseta naranja del muchacho y estampó sus labios en los de él.

 **\- Eres un idiota pero eres mi novio. –** Hanabi desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto sin regresar a ver, algo que sabía la chica era que los chicos adoraban sus autos y por eso lanzó la puerta con violencia y se alejó en dirección a la puerta de su hogar.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y puso en marcha el vehículo.

* * *

Luego de meses vuelvo a actualizar, lo lamento pero la Universidad me tiene ahogado en tareas, pronto actualizaré las otras historias.


	3. El Gorrión Rojo

**El Gorrión Rojo.**

\- **Bien es el momento… no tengo más opciones… -** Una chica de cabello rosa sostenía un diario, en la sección de clasificados, uno en particular está encerrado de manera insistente, tanto que el papel alrededor se había agrietado.

Marcó el número en su celular, el tono de llamada sonó un par de veces y dio paso a la contestadora, la pelirosa suspiró con cierto tono molesto, iba a remarcar pero su celular vibró mostrando en la pantalla el número previamente discado, lo dejó sonar, luego decidida contestó, sus manos temblaban, su voz apenas pudo emitir un "hola" para luego solo escuchar la voz de una mujer, la voz era firme, denotaba autoridad.

 **\- Bien, dime, curiosa o de verdad estás interesada? –** Cortante y directa, la mujer esperó que la chica contesté.

 **\- Bueno, si estoy interesada… solo quiero… -** No terminó su frase que la mujer le contestó.

 **\- Anota esta dirección, es un bar en el centro, te voy a estar esperando en una mesa al fondo, pregunta por Tsunade, voy a llevar un vestido gris, nos vemos en una hora. –** Luego de dar los datos se colgó la llamada, la chica se quedó estática mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo, tanto que tuvo que sentarse para no desplomarse.

La vida de Sakura no había sido dura, una familia promedio del medio del país, claro el tema económico es siempre el talón de Aquiles para ellos que no tienen este poder y ese era su caso, había salido de casa de sus padres hace ya un año y medio, las cosas no le habían resultado como creía. Los Ángeles se proyecta como una ciudad donde cualquiera con algo de talento podía llegar lejos pero para ella todo se le había cerrado en su cara, todas las audiciones, todos los papeles siempre se le negaban, había estudiado actuación en la preparatoria y ahora artes escénicas pero los recursos no le alcanzaban, su media beca y el trabajo de mesera al medio tiempo la habían llevado a vivir de una manera deplorable, bueno podía comer y pagar la renta pero nada más, había pensado en regresar y dar clases pero eso era una derrota, un futuro nada prometedor, había luchado tanto, había llorado tanto que regresar ahora no podía ser su plan B, ni siquiera el Z.

Vistió unos jeans y una blusa roja común, no tenía ropa glamorosa como para destacar más pero era lo que había, así que la mejor de las actitudes era lo que podía darle todo lo que quisiera, al menos era lo que ella creía.

El bus avanzaba dejando atrás hileras de postes, negocios y gente que se dirigían a cualquier sitio, una canción de Joan Jett sonaba en su reproductor mientras miraba con atención las nomenclaturas de los locales de la zona, estaba cerca, su instinto le decía que huyera, que ya estaba, que podía regresar a casa, sin embargo algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que ese era el camino, no por nada creía en el destino y ese periódico que había guardado por 3 semanas ese mismo que le había golpeado la cara con el anuncio ya subrayado le decía que siguiera; así que se convenció que ese era su camino.

Descendió del bus y se enfiló derecho al bar llamado "El Gorrión Rojo"; un viejo bar de aspecto sombrío y lúgubre, hacía contraste con las nuevas discotecas, bares y pubs de la zona, trató de ver adentro pero sus vidrios polarizados se lo impedían, caminó a la puerta y antes de ingresar fue golpeada de frente por un viejo de gran vientre que iba con unos cuantos tragos encima, este sonrió y le extendió una tarjeta.

 **\- Nick Belane, el mejor detective de Los Ángeles. –** Para luego retirarse tambaleándose con dirección desconocida, en ese momento Sakura dudó de tan siquiera entrar pero sus pies la deslizaron dentro del local.

El bar hedía a trago barato, perfume de mujer para nada costoso y algo así como fracaso, dolor o serían solo sus parroquianos, gente de aspecto humilde que solo miraban sus copas, conversaban casi entre cuchicheos, absortos en sus propios pensamientos con música de una antigua rockola sonando lúgubremente de fondo, una atmósfera pesada para una chica de cabellos rosa.

Pronto se dirigió al fondo buscando a la dicha mujer, pero antes de llegar fue abordada por una mujer de cabello corto y negro, vestido azul oscuro con franjas blancas, su cara estaba roja, parecía haber bebido, la miró con detenimiento y le señaló una mesa, ahí estaba la mujer con la que tenía la cita.

Caminó, sus piernas le temblaban, su manos sudaban, se dio cuenta que la mujer de hace un momento se dirigió a la barra a conversar con el barman, un hombre entrado en años, su apariencia infundía respeto, un pañuelo negro cubría su cabeza, su rostro mostraba unas cicatrices atravesándolo, su mirada penetrante y su risa sádica al momento de cortar los limones atemorizaría a cualquiera pero de manera extraña parecía fundirse con el ambiente, a tal punto que no te percatabas en su presencia hasta que lo analizabas.

Finalmente llegó a la mesa, la mujer la invitó a sentarse, una rubia despampanante, no mayor a 40 años, rubia, delgada y con senos enormes, la miraba como leona mirando a un ciervo herido, Sakura se sentía intimidada pero trató de disimularlo, la rubia le extendió una copa con un líquido transparente que asumió sería licor, luego de pensar que era algún trago barato se sorprendió al ver la botella de la cual la rubia se servía su copa, reconoció el Kanji de Dragón, y recordó haberla visto antes y haberse escandalizado por el precio… **_"mil dólares la botella de sake" –_** pensó y vio como la rubia se lo bebía sin miedo y ella prosiguió con el suyo, su garganta, esófago y estómago sintieron la quemazón al paso de como el fuerte brebaje se deslizaba por su tubo digestivo.

 **\- Y bien, cuéntame, por qué te interesa esto? –** La rubia dejó de lado la botella y se acomodó para verla de frente, Sakura le contó la historia de su vida hasta ese punto y obvio quería pagar la renta y poder seguir con la búsqueda de su sueño.

 **\- Está bien, mira esto no es para todas, ni dura mucho, al principio… digamos que serás una novedad pero luego… el dinero es bueno y fácil pero todo depende de ti… quiero decir eres atractiva, algo plana pero va con tu rostro y en verdad sé que sacaremos excelentes ganancias, ambas… así que dime… quieres continuar? o mejor lo dejamos en este punto… bebiste de un trago costoso y tendrás una historia que contar con tus compañeras meseras, limpiando los baños y tomando schnapps. –** La rubia sonrió maliciosa mientras el rostro de la chica mostraba vergüenza y resignación, no era momento de ser buena, no era momento de sentir pena, esto es un negocio y sabía que ganaría con la chica.

 **\- Está bien… -** Fue lo que dijo la pelirosa que solo recibió una afirmación para ver como la rubia se levantaba y le indicaba que la siga, caminaron juntas, atravesaron la barra y continuaron hacía unas gradas, accedieron al segundo piso y a una oficina amplia, elegante y que contrastaba con el ambiente del bar de dónde venían, la rubia se sentó detrás del escritorio, sacó un papel y le preguntó, sus datos, si tenía alguna enfermedad, vicios y si tenía algún piercing o tatuaje, cosa que ella negó.

 **\- Bien, dime cuál es tu experiencia?; Estás dispuesta a tener sexo anal?, BDSM?; tríos, orgías? –** La rubia no quitó la mirada del papel y solo recibió un "si" de la chica, quien sonrojada clavaba la mirada a sus zapatos.

La rubia solo afirmó, anotó todo, abrió una gaveta del escritorio, sacó con un fajo de billetes y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

 **\- Mastúrbate para mí. –** Fue todo lo que la rubia dijo para acomodarse en su sillón.

La pelirosa se estremeció, dudó pero luego de un resoplido, tomó aire para luego despojarse de su blusa y su jean, dejando ver una ropa interior algo infantil, se la retiró quedando desnuda frente a la rubia, esta solo afirmaba mientras fijaba su mirada en la chica desnuda.

Los dedos de Sakura se deslizaban sobre su piel, su cuerpo reaccionaba favorable a sus caricias, una mano acunó uno de sus pequeños senos mientras la otra descendía hasta su clítoris para masajearlo delicadamente, pinchó su pezón con los dedos haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueé, sus dedos empezaron a acelerar la velocidad sobre su clítoris produciendo humedad y una fragancia ancestral empezaba a llenar la oficina, Sakura deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris

Todas sus acciones habían sido ejecutadas con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió pudo ver a la rubia quien se había acomodado en el sillón con el vestido subido sobre su cintura y ambos senos libres saltaban al compás de la mano que acariciaba la entrepierna de la mujer, Sakura sintió como su cordura se disipaba mientras un fuego interno la devoraba, aumentó la frecuencia y velocidad de sus dedos, miraba lascivamente a la rubia mientras gemía, con fuerza, su orgasmo estaba cerca, lo sentía, estaba apuntó de estallar, cerró sus ojos, arqueó la espalda, apunto de llegar, sintió como una mano y pronto una lengua reemplazaban a sus dedos, su orgasmo fue intenso, largo y mojó con su esencia la cara de la rubia quien solo sonrió y lamía sus dedos.

 **\- Ten… digamos que esto es un adicional por lo del final… vístete. –** La rubia quien inmediatamente se había arreglado el vestido, le lanzó un poco más de dinero sobre el montón que ya se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

 **\- Definitivamente haremos buen dinero, escucha dentro de unos días te contactaré para una sesión de fotos, espero que hasta ese entonces tu interés se mantenga. –** La rubia dejó sola a Sakura por un momento, ella mientras tanto terminó de vestirse y esperó.

La rubia ingresó con una pequeña caja en sus manos, se la extendió para que vea que se trataba de un smartphone de última generación, era la primera vez que tenía uno de tanto valor en sus manos.

 **\- Clientes, solamente, nadie más… entendiste? Solo es para clientes, yo te voy a llamar de diferentes números, no es necesario que guardes ninguno, esto es todo, pronto te llamaré, ahora vete. –** Sakura tomó el dinero, dio las gracias y salió de la oficina, luego del bar, sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos dilatados buscaron donde tomar un bus, luego vio el celular entre sus manos, sonrió y detuvo un taxi.

 _Estación de Policía._

 **\- Bien, escuchen, inteligencia ha perdido el rastro de esta organización, maldita sea no entiendo: prostitutas, sobornos, drogas, armas… Están en todo, no puedo creer que solo se pierdan, sin rastro, estoy cansado, quiero, no… exijo resultados! –** Un hombre de avanzada edad, barba en punta estaba de pie ante el escuadrón de inteligencia, un cuerpo de élite de investigación y fuerza de choque contra el crimen organizado, el actual jefe de policía Hiruzen, un policía que había escalado desde lo más bajo, su valor lo habían puesto donde estaba y ahora quería que su trabajo final antes del retiro sea un éxito.

 **\- No se preocupe jefe, estamos en eso, nadie se nos puede escapar. –** Un peliplateado se ponía de pie para afirmar su punto, los demás lo secundaron.

 **\- Eso espero… -** La conferencia siguió.

 ** _\- Los hermanos Uchiha, su primo, espantapájaros, Sarutobi junior, Kurenai y la gato… esta cacería va a ser muy interesante… -_**

* * *

Bueno, quizás esta historia empezó algo... "infantil" pero va a ser bastante oscura, por otro lado lo sé, disculpen he empezado a actualizar mis historias casi luego de un año pero empecé a estudiar para ser paramédico y es pesado, pronto actualizaré, pondré fin y demás con las otras historias.

 **La Bestia.**


End file.
